


Can it be me?

by orphan_account



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Coming Out, Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 17:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I’m gay”There’s a moment of silence before Hoseok’s eyes darted towards Minhyuk’s direction. They are currently hanging out at the school’s rooftop. This is always been their usual place talking about what happened in between period during class hours, or if there’s an issue going around since being a high school has always been this dramatic but today, it’s different.A wonhyuk highschool au where Minhyuk confessed to Hoseok that he's gay and he has a boyfriend and Hoseok didn't take it very well.





	Can it be me?

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is my first fic. english isn't my first language so i'm sorry if there's grammatical errors~ enjoy c:

“I’m gay”

There’s a moment of silence before Hoseok’s eyes darted towards Minhyuk’s direction. They are currently hanging out at the school’s rooftop. This is always been their usual place talking about what happened in between period during class hours, or if there’s an issue going around since being a high school has always been this dramatic but today, it’s different. They’ve been best friends for a long time, since they were wearing diapers to be exact because their mothers are inseparable. When Minhyuk’s family moved in Seoul, not even a month, Hoseok’s family followed. Their family are always together, it’s like an extended version of his family so he’s always with the younger wherever he goes. Minhyuk’s mother even jokingly said that she wished her child is a girl so they could arrange a marriage for the two but it’s also okay that it’s a boy because Hoseok gained a best friend. 

“That’s a good joke, Minhyuk” Hoseok forced a laugh but stopped immediately when he realized that he saw the serious look on the blonde’s face. He knows very well that the latter isn’t joking but he won’t admit it.He doesn’t have a problem with gay people. Yes, they are very fun to be with, he has friends who are gay and that’s fine with him. He just didn’t expect that his best friend would be one. Growing up, Minhyuk is one of the most popular among girls and he even had girlfriends before so the younger’s suddenly confessing surprised him.

“It’s not a joke, I have a boyfriend” Minhyuk said in a matter of fact, sipping on his pink drink. He said this in the most casual way, like he’s saying it on an every day basis. 

“Who?” Hoseok replied, trying to act like it didn’t bother him. He wonder if it’s new. Best friends should tell each other everything right? how come he didn’t know.

“Chae Hyungwon” Minhyuk blurted. The black hair squeezed his eyes shut feeling the cold wind that blows on his face. Hoseok get up collecting his trash on the ground before leaving Minhyuk alone on the rooftop because it really does bother him. 

\---

“Hyung! Where were you? I’ve been trying to call you, you didn’t even answer” Changkyun whines. Right, Changkyun is gay too and his boyfriend Kihyun is also his friend and he’s not bothered with it, not even a little bit. When Minhyuk confessed to him that he has a boyfriend it didn’t occur to him that it will be one of his classmates. Chae Hyungwon? What’s so good about that guy? Why is he so annoyed? Is it because Minhyuk didn’t tell it earlier? Maybe that’s it. 

“Rooftop” Hoseok respond, bringing his phone out. There’s a lot of missed calls from Changkyun, 2 messages from his friends and 1 from Minhyuk that says “I’m sorry.” He grimaced to the sudden message and the younger beside him noticed it.

“What happened?” The younger lifted his eyebrows.

“Changkyun, how did you know that you’re gay? Hoseok pursed his lips not really sure if it’s okay to ask this question but he hope Changkyun don’t mind.

“I just feel it. I prefer boys over girls.” Changkyun grinned.

“Is having a boyfriend different from having a girlfriend?” Hoseok asked, shooting a questioning look at the younger.

“Not really, but if we’re talking about sex then that’s a whole different thing” Changkyun smirked raising his eyebrows as if he’s teasing the older

“Oh god, stop. I don’t want to know the details about your sex life” Hoseok said palming his whole face. He regret asking Changkyun.

“Don’t you have class?” The younger asked, Hoseok checked his wristwatch and realize that he’s running late. he didn’t want to deal with this right now, not when he’s about to fail his next class for being absent always.

When he got back to the classroom he bowed to the teacher who nodded back. Luckily, he’s not late because the teacher just got there. He walked towards his seat that’s next to Hyungwon (Great, just great.) He’s not that close with Hyungwon, but they are pretty decent with each other. They talk when it’s needed and they don’t when it’s not. But today, there’s something about the latter that gets him so worked up. He keeps on questioning himself on what’s so good about this guy. Yeah, he’s kinda pretty and tall, he looks like a model but so is Minhyuk and maybe, just maybe Minhyuk chose him because they’re perfect for each other.

“So you and Minhyuk, huh?” Hoseok leaned his head on Hyungwon’s direction to whisper because their teacher is already discussing and he doesn’t want to get caught. 

“Yeah, how did you know?” Hyungwon answered without looking at Hoseok, focusing on his notebook

“Minhyuk told me” Hoseok whispered flicking his ballpen in between his fingers.

“Sorry I didn’t tell you, Minhyuk said that he’ll be the one who will tell you” Hyungwon replied. What does it mean? Are they dating for a long time now? Hoseok thinks. He started to get annoyed again and just decided to remain silent for the rest of the period.

Minhyuk:

I’m sorry

Hoseok:

How long have you two been dating?

Minhyuk: 

2 months

Hoseok:

. . . . .

Minhyuk:

I said i’m sorry.

Hoseok left him on read and the younger didn’t even bother to reach out, not even explaining why he didn’t tell it. He wants to understand that maybe Minhyuk is not really that comfortable talking about it but what are best friends for? They spent their entire teenage years telling each other everything without filter and that’s perfectly okay with them. They don’t judge each other and In fact, they help each other with problems, just anything. Hoseok heart sinks just thinking about that he’s about to be replaced by Minhyuk’s boyfriend. It’s childish, really… but he can’t avoid contemplating about the fact that it’s possible that their friendship will change and later on the younger won’t spend time with him anymore.

The next day, Hoseok went to school, already feeling tired. Minhyuk usually go to his house in the morning so that they can go to school together. But now he has Hyungwon to do that. Earlier morning, his mother asked him why Minhyuk didn’t go to their house, asking if he’s sick but Hoseok just shrugged. He doesn’t want his mother to know that they’re not on good terms since it’s the first time this happened. Are they not really okay? or he’s the only one who thinks that?

Once he arrived on school, he immediately spotted Minhyuk sitting on the bench scrolling through his phone and Hyungwon lying his head on Minhyuk’s lap. What a great way to start a day, hoseok thinks. He grimaced at the view before adjusting his bag. 

A week passed and he kept on seeing Minhyuk and Hyungwon acting all lovey-dovey. If he didn’t know a single thing he will start to think that they are forcing themselves to act cute (definitely, gross) to rub it to Hoseok’s face that they are in a relationship. It’s also been one week now when they started avoiding each other (well, hoseok only because the younger tried to talk but the older just walked past him) and by now, Minhyuk just gave up trying to talk.

\---

“Hyung, wanna sleepover at my house? Jooheon hyung is coming too” Changkyun declared. The class ended. It’s friday night and there’s nothing to do since next week will be an activity week so homework is out of the question. 

“Sure, I’ll just get my things at home” Hoseok said, he checked his phone for the nth time today wondering if Minhyuk already texted. Why is he even expecting that the younger will text him if he’s the one who’s avoiding the latter.

When he gets off the bus he walked for almost 2 minutes. Upon arriving at their house with the keys on his hands he saw Minhyuk across the street leaning on his front door with Hyungwon standing in front of him. The latter leaned closer and Hoseok accidentally dropped the keys which causes the two to look at his direction. He slowly pick up the keys and when he straighten up his body his eyes locked with Minhyuk’s. The older is the first one who looked away before he quickly opened the door.

\---

"Ugh" Hoseok groaned, jooheon looked at him with confusion written on his eyes while Changkyun stopped to look for awhile before he's back on his game. Jooheon insert a handful of popcorn on his mouth while waiting for the older to speak. They are currently hanging out at Changkyun's house, hoseok slouching on the couch, Jooheon eating and Changkyun playing some game. 

He remembered what happened earlier, after Hoseok accidentally dropped his keys he quickly went inside to get his things and told his mom that he'll be staying at his friend's house. His mom is still asking him why Minhyuk are not going to his house anymore so he reasoned out that the younger was just busy and don't have time to hangout at all. Hoseok decided to stick with this reasons for god know's how long but he knows that sooner or later his mother will find out because of Minhyuk's mom, not that anyone of them will notice. 

Before leaving the house, he made sure that there's no one outside. He also checked if the lights in Minhyuk's room (that's across from his room) are on. He wondered if Hyungwon went inside his house, it's not like he care.. he's just curious. 

"Hyung"

"Hyuuuuuung" Jooheon whines, hoseok regained consciousness when the slightly younger decided to pinch him on the cheeks. 

"What?" Hoseok asked, grabbing the popcorn from Jooheon

"What happened?" Jooheon pouts, crossing his arms waiting for the older's reply

"Nothing" Hoseok fake smiled, inserting a popcorn on his mouth. 

"Is it because of Minhyuk?" Changkyun blurted, Hoseok glared at him but the younger just snickered

"No" Hoseok replied, jooheon is now looking at them with furrowed brows, not really sure what they're talking about. 

"What?" Jooheon asked 

"He's jealous" Changkyun huffs, hoseok kicks his feet so the younger hissed returning his attention to the game

"You like Minhyuk hyung!?" Jooheon gasped, almost dropping the popcorn

"No! he's my bestfriend" Hoseok debates, reaching for the glass of water on the table 

"Oh come on, just admit it hyung" Changkyun said, attention still on the game, clicking everythin on the controller. Hoseok just rolled his eyes. 

\---

After 3 hours of catching up, playing and eating, the two decided to sleep. Hoseok is still on the couch but he's now lying down preparing to sleep. What will he need to admit? that he likes Minhyuk? That's impossibl- 

After debating with himself that it's impossible to like Minhyuk.. he suddenly remembered something. 

When they were 16, Minhyuk invited him for a sleepover and the older happily agreed. It's one of the their usual days when the two will watch movies until midnight. Building piles of pillows and blankets on the floor completely ignoring the fact that there's a bed. It's one of their usual days not until Minhyuk bring out some wine

"Oh my god! Where did you get that?" Hoseok asked, examining the bottle if it's actually a wine and not a grape juice

"On my dad's liquor cabinet" Minhyuk giggled. Opening the wine and drinking directly from it. 

"Damn, it taste so good! Try it" Minhyuk exclaimed, giving the wine bottle to Hoseok. The latter drinks it and was surprised because he didn't expect that it would taste good. He just knows that liquor taste bad like his father told him. 

They are just about to finish the second movie but Hoseok noticed that Minhyuk are now dozing off. They already finished the bottle and he feels that the world is spinning so he tried to get up slowly adjusting Minhyuk's position so he could lay down beside him. After lying down next to Minhyuk the latter unconsciously rolled closer to him. He noticed Minhyuk's plumpy and red lips that are slightly parted. He didnt realized that he's now leaning closer to Minhyuk's face but before he can close the gap the younger suddenly move. The older panicked for awhile checking if Minhyuk suddenly wakes up but he didn't. After that, Hoseok turn around to face the wall to avoid Minhyuk's face near him again. 

\---

OnMonday, Hoseok decided to not go to school but his mother asked him a favor to give something for Minhyuk so he ended up going to school. The first thing that he do when he arrived is to look for his bestfriend. It won't be easy to approach him specially on what's happening between them but he just quickly needs to give it to get things over with instantly 

"Hey Hyunwoo! Have you seen Minhyuk?" Hoseok asked the first person he saw. 

"Oh, i saw him with Hyungwon, they're at the rooftop i think?" Hyunwoo pointed his index finger upward. Hoseok's heart clenched to the information, rooftop is their place... but now minhyuk went with Hyungwon, not him. 

"Thank you" Hoseok said and Hyunwoo just nodded. 

When Hoseok arrived at the rooftop, he noticed that the door is slightly open so he didn't even bother to knock. He's about to walk towards Minhyuk's direction when he heard them talking about something. 

"Minhyuk, I can't do this anymore. I already like someone else" Hyungwon said. Hoseok can feel his blood boiling up. What the fuck!?

He can't see Minhyuk's reaction because the younger is standing with his back facing him, but he can already feel that Minhyuk is crying because he can see from his place that his shoulder is trembling. He can't take this anymore

Minhyuk was about to say something when Hoseok rushed to Hyungwon punching him in the face. 

"What the fuck is your problem!?" Hyungwon yelled. Hoseok looked at Minhyuk but to his surprised, he's not even crying, not even a single tear. 

"How dare you broke up with Minhyuk!?" Hoseok exclaimed, walking closer beside his best friend

"We're not really da-" Minhyuk cut him off so Hyungwon didn't complete what he's saying

"Ask him yourself" Hyungwon said, pointing towards Minhyuk, he walk past him saying "Goodluck" to Minhyuk. the latter just nodded, mouthing the word "thank you" before Hyungwon headed to the door, closing it behind. 

"What?" Hoseok asked, now looking at the younger

"We're not really dating" Minhyuk cleared his throat 

"W-why?" Hoseok is now looking at him with a confused expression. 

"I just asked him to pretend to be my boyfriend to make you jealous" Minhyuk said. Hoseok expression shifted from confused to shocked. He didn't expect Minhyuk would do this but why? He kind of felt relieved 

"I like you, ever since we were still a kid and i'm aware of it. I tried dating girls, plenty of girls to cover up my feelings, to make it fade away but it's so hard. I still like you very much. When i confessed to you here, i badly wanted to say that i like you but instead i nervously blurted out that i have a boyfriend and i messed up so bad because you drifted away from me and it fucking hurts." Minhyuk continued ranting his feelings about Hoseok, and the latter hugged him caressing the younger's hair. He didn't realized that he's now crying together with Minhyuk because he miss this so much. He miss minhyuk so much. 

"Say something" Minhyuk mumbled on Hoseok's chest. 

"I don't know... Honestly, it hurts too. I'm so annoyed at the both of you because you're being so lovey-dovey everytime i see you. Changkyun even thinks that i'm jealous and you could say that i am fucking jealous because It hurts seeing you with someone else even if we're just bestfriends and it fucking hurts thinking that you could replace me any time."

"I won't replace you, never" Minhyuk smiled, tears still streaming down his face. 

"I like you too, I guess" Hoseok chuckled. Minhyuk slightly hit him on the chest and they both laughed

"You guess!?" Minhyuk exclaimed. 

"I like you" Hoseok smiled. Kissing Minhyuk on his forehead.


End file.
